With a rotary fitting in which the door element of a corner cupboard is fixed to the supporting column for rotation therewith, aligning the door element with regard to the door opening of the corner cupboard has to be made via the rotary fitting. Adjusting the door element with regard to the door opening particularly includes adjusting the height of the door element within the door opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,686 discloses a rotary shelf assembly having shelves mounted on a vertical post. The rotary shelf assembly is connected to a cabinet frame by upper and lower mounting brackets interacting with bearing members to support the post. The assembly is adapted to be mounted in the corner of the cabinet frame. To adjust the vertical position of the cabinet frame, the lower bearing element is adjustable by means of a threaded shaft which raises and lowers the vertical post. The threaded shaft is raised and lowered by means of either a knurled cylindrical element or a toothed cylindrical element, accessible through the post by rectangular openings. By rotating the toothed or knurled elements, the shaft of the vertical adjustments means rotates within the mounting bracket, whereby adjusting the height of the rotary shelf assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,346 discloses an adjustable shelf assembly, wherein a vertical post rotably mounted in a cabinet supports a plurality of rotatable shelves which carry the cabinet door. To enable the post and the door to be adjusted vertically, a lower bearing element has a slide member affixed to and rotably movable with the post and having a downwardly inclined ramp on its upper end. A pivotally secured bearing member is positioned within and pivotally secured to the post and, when experiencing pivotal movement, moves back and forth relative to the inclined ramp. A screw is threadably received by the bearing member within the post and extends outside thereof to enable manual adjustment. The slide member, bearing member and screw are arranged so that the screw is adjustably accessible when a portion of the door is within the cabinet door opening to provide direct visual door adjustment within the door opening. The lower bearing element has a vertical slot extending transverse of its longitudinal axis to accommodate a locking pin, the slot having a sufficient vertical opening to enable the post to move upwardly and downwardly with respect to the lower bearing element as the bearing member is pivotally displaced and is moved upwardly or downwardly to displace the post. A plurality of securing apertures are provided for locking the slide member in a fixed relationship with the vertical post.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,108 discloses a rotary shelf for use within a cabinet which has first and second mounting brackets spaced apart and opposing each other attached to the bottom and the top of the inside of the cabinet. The mechanism includes integrally formed shelves, a shelf and post securing mechanism, wherein a notched member affixed to a mounting bracket cooperatively receives an engaging member to secure the post and shelves in a stationary position. The mechanism also includes a shelf and cabinet opening adjustment mechanism to permit threadable adjustment of the post and carried shelves with respect to the cabinet opening.
US-Patent application publication 2005/0194873 A1 discloses a Lazy Susan device including a centralized support pole with an upper tube and a lower tube. A length adjustment mechanism includes an expansion nut and a threaded insert. Rotation of the upper tube causes the expansion nut to expand outwardly as the upper tube is rotated. The expansion nut moves away from the upper tube. In this way, the effective length of the support pole is lengthened providing for installation and adjustment of the Lazy Susan device in the absence of the need of any tooling.
US reissued patent RE39,917 E discloses a rotary shelf assembly mechanism having shelves mounted on a vertical post arrangement formed by a first lower post and a second upper post. The mechanism is connected to a cabinet by upper and lower mounting brackets interacting with the top and bottom of the cabinet to support the posts and shelves carried thereby. The mechanism is mounted in the corner of the cabinet. To fit the mechanism within the cabinet, a height adjustment device is formed by positioning the second upper post in the upper end of the first lower post for slidable movement therebetween. When securement of the two joined posts and mounted shelves is desired, the slidably movable second upper post is extended upwardly until it engages the upper mounting bracket mounted on the cabinet. An elongated recess in the second upper post aligns with an opening in the first lower post, and a threaded member extends into a casting positioned within the upper post. The threaded member is tightened to engage the casting and secure the two posts in a shelf-retaining and rotational mode. The height adjustment device enables quick and efficient installation of the mechanism within the cabinet interior. The mechanism also includes a one-piece shelf construction having a post-securing section and a shelf-retaining pin.
There still is a need for a rotary fitting which is easily handled and installed and which nevertheless allows for the positive and quick adjustment of the door element of a corner cupboard fixed to the rotary fitting within the door opening of the corner cupboard.